Complications (Percy Jackson Love Story FanFic)
by TabbyIsAStoryWriter44
Summary: Nerissa thought she was a normal girl. When she runs away from home with her two friends, she finds out the three of them are Demigods! They go to Camp Half Blood, but Nerissa isn't claimed by her godly parent. She stays with Percy Jackson in his cabin. Percy falls for her, what happens when she falls for him too? All Hades breaks loose when she finds out who her parent is!
1. Preface

**Preface**

It was a totally normal day. Well, if you consider running away from home with some friends, almost getting killed by a mythological monster, and finding out you are a Greek demigod normal, then yes. It was a normal day. I should probably start at the beginning.


	2. Chapter 1 Runaway

**Chapter 1 Runaway**

"If you hate it here so much, then why don't you leave?" My mother shouted at me.

"You know what? I will!" I yelled and raced to my room, tears streaming down my face. Locking the door behind me, I threw myself across my bed and cried. For two hours. Finally, I cried myself out and I just sat there, my chest heaving. With a shaky hand, I reached for my phone and dialed Alina's number.

The phone rang twice before I heard my friends voice, "'Ello?"

"Alina? Is Rai there? I asked.

"Yeah, are you okay? You sound like you've been crying! Oh… your mother again?" Alina was clearly worried.

"Put me on speaker." I told her, avoiding her question.

"Okay." I heard a beep.

"Was up Rissa?" Rai put on his most girly vice, no doubt trying to cheer me up.

"Sup Rai! Um, you guys still planning on leaving?" I stammered.

"Yeah, you change your mind on coming?" Alina wondered.

"Yeah… can you pick me up in ten?"

"Yup!" Rai and Alina chorused.

"Okay, bye." I ended the call. I quickly grabbed my phone, which was dead again, (Ugh, this always happens!) and dug out my suitcase. I threw in four pairs of old jeans, a couple of tee shirts, two beanies, my high tops and my furry boots. I threw on my other pair of high tops and my warm leather jacket. I fixed a grey beanie over my messy golden blonde hair and found my wallet, which had all my money, 84 dollars and 42 cents.

I unlocked my door and checked for snoring. I sighed in relief when I heard snoring. I shut my door behind me quietly and tiptoed to the front door. I unlocked it and snuck outside. Just as I locked the door behind me, I saw Rai's blue suburban pull up. I ran and hopped in. Rai greeted my by saying, "Sup girlfriend!" (By the way, Rai is a guy. He isn't gay, just… in touch with his feminine side. Okay, back to the story!)

"I didn't know we were dating!" I exclaimed with fake worry. I threw my suitcase down next to me. Rai was my best friend, but even I had to admit he was super hot. He had light brown hair and light green eyes. Alina looked similar, but with grey eyes.

"Yup! Gimme a kiss!" Rai laughed. I leaned over and kissed his cheek, making all of us laugh harder.

Alina was driving for some reason, so I asked her, "Where are we going?"

"My aunt's friend Melinda's house." Alina answered.

"Oh… cool." I sighed and scrambled around for my aquamarine ring when I realized it was still on my finger. I rubbed the stone unconsciously. My ring was the only thing I had from my real father. Rai and Alina both had fathers that left too. Alina received a sunstone bracelet from her unknown father, and Rai acquired a tanzanite crystal necklace from his. "I think I should take a nap. Wake me up when we're there." I yawned and lay down, using my arm as a pillow. I was instantly yanked up to cloud nine.

I was standing in a street, somewhere in Manhattan. I heard a voice call my name. "Nerissa!" I turned to see a boy running towards me. He looked about my age, 16. He had black hair and sea foam green eyes.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" I asked him.

"I'm Percy. Percy Jackson. Hold on; don't go to Melinda's house! We will be there soon. Just stay away from Melinda, okay?"

"Why? And who's 'we'?"

"I'll explain later! Just stay where you are!" Percy told me. But then I was being shook awake.

"Percy!" I shot up and banged my head on Rai's.

"Ow! And Who's Percy?" Rai asked.

"He's coming…" I muttered.

"Who's coming?" Alina wondered.

"Percy… he said to stay away from Melinda!" I exclaimed, remembering in full detail my dream.

"You. Are. Crazy. Besides, we're already here." Rai shook his head laughingly.

"Fine." I grabbed my suitcase and followed my friends to the front door. We walked in. The door was unlocked. Something didn't feel right. "Hello?" I called out.

"Mmmm. I smell demigods!" A scratchy voice half sang. Demigods? What the hell? Just then, something emerged from the shadows. I recognized the figure as Melinda, but she looked completely different. She had scaly skin, slit snake-like eyes, and snakes for hair. She was a gorgon! Wait, how did I know that?

Melinda- er, the gorgon- went straight for me. She pinned me to the wall, her snake-like tongue darting out as she spoke. "Mmmm. You'll be first." She smiled, showing rows of sharp fangs.

Suddenly, the door was kicked down. I saw the boy from my dreams. "Percy! Help…" I whimpered.

Percy pulled out a pen. "Really? Your weapon is a pen? Seriously, what are you going to do? Make her write an apology letter?" Rai rolled his eyes. Percy glared at him and clicked the button on his pen. It grew into a huge celestial bronze sword. How do I know what celestial bronze looks like? "Whoa… DON'T KILL ME!" Rai cowered.

Percy laughed a little bit. "Close your eyes Nerissa. You don't want to see this." I did as I was told. I heard a slicing noise and a grunt, and then the pressure holding me down was gone. I opened one eye. Percy had put his sword away. "Wow! That was easier than I thought it would be. Come on, we need to get going." Percy grabbed my hand, sending a wave of shock through my body. He yanked me towards the hole where the door had once been.

"Wait! What about my friends?" I stopped.

"Well, they're demigods too, so they have to come. Once we get to camp, I'll explain everything. I promise." Percy smiled weakly at me, and that simple gesture made my heart flutter. Okay, I think I have fallen for Percy Jackson and his amazing eyes… Wait what was I talking about? Oh yeah. Rai Alina and I followed Percy outside.

**-Time Skip-**

**-Percy POV-**

It took absolutely FOREVER to explain to Nerissa's friends, who introduced themselves as Rai and Alina. But somehow, Nerissa caught on pretty quickly. I wonder if she is the daughter of Athena? Oh… that would make her and Annabeth half sisters. AWKWARD! But finally, we arrived at Camp Half-Blood.

We hopped out of the Grey Sister's cab, and I paid the three drivers. They sped off and disappeared. As we walked through the gates, I welcomed the newcomers to camp. "This is Camp Half-Blood!"

I could have sworn I heard Nerissa say, "This all sounds so familiar…"

"I'll take you to Chiron, so you can be placed in your cabin."

"How do we get placed in a cabin?" Rai asked eagerly.

"Well, each demigod is the child of a human and a god or goddess. If you are claimed by your godly parent, then that is what cabin you are put in. Each Greek god and goddess has a cabin. We just learned recently that that the Romans have a camp like this one also. That camp is known as Camp Jupiter." I explained.

"This sounds so familiar… I have heard this somewhere…" Nerissa muttered. We walked by a satyr. Nerissa saw him then stared at me in shock. Man she was cute when she did that. Get it together Percy! You cannot like this girl! You don't know who her parent is…

Finally we found Chiron. If I thought Nerissa and her friends stared at the satyr, I was sadly mistaken. They looked at Chiron like he was an alien from outer space. He was in centaur form, naturally. "Hello Percy! Looks like we have some new campers! Come with me, to see which of the gods claims you as their child!" Chiron smiled and started trotting towards the Meetings Cabin. "Percy, you should come too. So you can show them around afterwards." I quickly followed the others.


	3. Chapter 2 Still Unknown

**Chapter 2 Still Unknown**

**-Still Percy POV-**

Alina went first. So how this works is, the demigod presses their hand to this magic stone thing that tells the gods about the child. If the god or goddess decides to claim them then, then the symbol of their godly parent appears above their head.

Alina pressed her hand to the stone and in less than half a minute, a shining bow appeared above her head. "Congratulations Alina! You are the daughter of Apollo!" Chiron said cheerfully.

Then Rai pressed his hand to the stone. Almost instantly a lightning bolt appeared over his head. Hmm. So he's Thalia's brother. Sweet! "Looks like someone is proud of their son! Rai, you are the son of the almighty Zeus!" I gave Rai a high five.

Nerissa sighed and placed her hand on the stone. Nothing happened. "Looks like someone is ashamed to say this weakling is their daughter!" A voice said. Clarissa! "She is obviously not a child of Ares." Clarissa smirked.

Nerissa snapped. She spun around, her hands clenched into fists. "Weakling? Weakling?" She held up her arms. "Do you see these scars? These are from years of beatings! Do you know how many times I wanted to end it all? Everyday of my life. If you think I am weak, you are sadly mistaken. Do you know how much strength it takes to keep going? Next time you call someone weak make sure you know what they've been through!"

That's when I noticed all the scars on her arms. "Oh my gods." I whispered. Nerissa was still ranting, but she was slowing down. She was crying too. I pulled Nerissa into a hug and said, "Clarissa, leave. Now." Clarissa left, smiling in victory. For some reason, I stroked Nerissa's hair, which had fallen out of her beanie. It calmed her down a little. "Its okay. Its okay." I murmured over and over.

"Maybe you two should leave, let Percy, Nerissa and I talk, okay? Thank you. I'll get Thalia to show you around." Chiron practically shoved Rai and Alina out the door. Once we alone, Chiron told Nerissa, "Since you are yet to be claimed by your godly parent, normally you would be put into the Hermes Cabin. But unfortunately, that Cabin is full. Nerissa, you will have to find another Cabin to take you."

"But who?" Nerissa wiped away a tear.

Before Chiron could respond, I piped up. "She could stay in the Poseidon Cabin. I'm sure Tyson wouldn't mind. I know I don't." I looked at her. She didn't look very happy.

"Great idea Percy!"

"What? I'm not so sure-" Before Nerissa could finish, Chiron hustled us out the door.

**-Nerissa POV-**

It was a surprisingly short walk to the Poseidon Cabin. When we got there, I noticed a fountain in the corner. Ignoring it for now, I turned to Percy. "Who's Tyson?"

"Tyson is-" Percy was cut off by another voice.

"PERCY!" Someone barged past me and yanked Percy into a hug. This 'someone' looked like a normal 16 year old boy, brown hair, hoodie, jeans and sneakers. I assumed this must be Tyson.

Percy mouthed help me! I tapped the boy's- Tyson's?- shoulder. "Um. Excuse me. You must be Tyson."

The boy turned around and I gasped. He only had one eye! A Cyclops… "Yeah. Who are you?" Tyson stared at me for a second.

"Tyson! Don't be rude! This is Nerissa, our roommate for the time being. The Hermes Cabin was full and she hasn't been claimed." Percy explained. Tyson still stared at me. I looked down and felt a blush rushing to my cheeks.

"Please call me Rissa or Riss. Nerissa is way to formal." I said, not meeting their gaze. I picked a room and left the boys so I could unpack. Once I was done, I smiled. I heard a knock at my door. "Come in!" I sat down on my bed.

The doorknob turned and Percy walked in. Shutting the door behind him, he said, "Sorry bout Tyson… he's not used to girls in the cabin."

"I understand. Wait, you don't have a sister?" I wondered.

"Nope. Why?" Percy sat down next to me on the bed.

"I don't know, I just have this strange feeling…" I looked away, red rushing to my cheeks again. I glanced back at Percy; he was staring at my arms.

"Who did this to you?" He asked, motioning to my scars.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. "My mother. She blamed me for everything. She said that once my father found out about me, he took off before I was born. She would hit me and cut me. She called me names and said I was worthless and ugly and I would never amount to anything." Before I knew it I was full on crying. My head was against Percy's chest, and he held me in a hug.

Percy murmured over and over, "It's okay, she was wrong. You're safe now."

"What if she isn't wrong? What if she was right about me being worthless and ugly? What if I never amount to anything like she said?" I looked up into Percy's sea green eyes.

"You are not worthless. You wouldn't be here if you were not going to amount to anything. You are not ugly, and you are not pretty. You are beautiful." Did I hear him right? Before I could argue, his lips were on mine. We were kissing! Good gods, he was a good kisser. Just then we heard a gasp. I broke away and looked towards the door. Tyson, Rai and Alina stood in the doorway. Uh oh.


End file.
